


Resident Evil 2 Hentai/Story Collaboration

by InerrantErotica



Series: Resident Evil (Kingsway Collaboration) [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Maledom, Monsters, Multi, Size Difference, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Associated image; http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/693979/Claire-vs-Zombie





	1. Zombie, City Streets. September 29, 2130 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Associated image; http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/693979/Claire-vs-Zombie

Claire Redfield burst out of the back door of Kendo’s gun shop, slamming it shut and bracing her body against it as she tried to compose herself. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down as she looked up into the moonlit sky above. 

She could still hear them through the door, devouring the gun store owner. It all happened so quickly that there was nothing she could do! That’s what she told herself over and over again… and it was a poor consolation for her woes.

Her mind had been so hazy ever since the car crash. Though she escaped from it with only a few cuts and scrapes, it seemed to have left her with an unsettling tingling sensation all over. The young woman raised her hand up to her forehead… it felt hot, like she had a fever. Her whole body was warm and tingly as well. It could have just been the shock of everything happening to her at once- the crash, the zombies, watching that man getting eaten alive. She didn’t want to think about what else it could be.

She’d never seen a dead body before and now this whole city was filled with them.

It took her awhile to realize that the monsters on the other side of that door weren’t coming for her. It seemed like they were too preoccupied with their meal to chase her. That was more unsettling than relieving. 

“C’mon, Claire.” She muttered to herself, “You have to get a move on.”

The brunette backed away from the door and turned away towards the alleyway.

The zombies’ moans echoed through the city streets, but Claire heard the shuffling of a few nearby… perhaps just around the corner. She cursed herself for not being quicker back there… she could have at least grabbed some ammo laying on the shelves instead of just sitting there terrified and muddy-headed.

She raised the gun up and trepidatiously turned the corner, sighing in relief when she saw a chain link fence lay between her and the source of that shuffling. Two men… well, they weren’t human anymore… two zombies futilely batted at the metal gate. Trapped in a small graffiti-covered basketball court, they’d make easy pickings for her to shoot from here.

The college student blew a strand of hair out of her face, pivoted and raised her gun up to them with one hand. She looked and felt pretty cocky standing there like this. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks- almost like she was embarrassed. As confident as she tried to trick herself into being, her fingers still quaked around the trigger.

Claire shook her head and dropped her hands to her sides. She didn’t have time or ammo for that. Not with the way her hands were shaking… she caught herself lingering longer than she should, just staring at them. It was the first time she could really get a good look at one of them.

Strangely, she found herself drawn instead of repulsed. Her stomach was all full of butterflies, churning with… excitement of all things.

“Can’t get me from there, huh?” She managed a weak, forced smile. It was the best she could do to psyche herself up for this endeavor. There was no time to be afraid- not until she found Chris. The zombies strained against the fence, moaning and gnashing their teeth. The warmth all over her body only seemed to intensify… and, more disturbingly, was starting to wash over her loins. She chalked it up to a concussion from the crash or… something. Nerves.

The metal gate loosened, a hinge snapping as one of the zombies pushed onto it. Two more stumbled towards her from the basketball court. “Easy, easy.” Claire said, taking a step back. She put as much distance between herself and the gate before slinking on past them and running down another alley beneath a fire escape.

Except a white van was backed in the alleyway, blocking her way out. Claire quietly cursed under her breath and whirled around- just as the gate gave way and swung open. An undead police officer staggered out into the narrow corridor ahead of the others.

Claire shut her eyes and shook her head for just a moment before tightening her grip on the pistol and steeling herself. She focused her vision on the shuffling figure behind the sight posts of her pistol and squeezed the trigger. The discharge sent a shell casing flying. With a little clink against the brick wall, that little piece of brass seemed to have had more an effect on the wall than the bullet itself. Aside from the splatter of blood, there was no response at all from the zombie. She grit her teeth and unloaded into him, until finally a round hit him in the crown and sent him staggering back. There was still two more… and Claire wasn’t going to make it with the ammunition she had on her.

She had to be fearless. She needed to get through this. For the briefest moment, her mind went searching for Chris on its own. What would he do in this situation? Hesitation meant death, and Claire wasn’t about to let herself become another victim.

The girl let out a shout to muster her courage and pushed forward into the shambling bodies. She was able to knock the police officer down, stunned as he was from her prior assault.

They reached out and lunged for her- she batted one away using her forearm like a club, but the other caught her wrist and groaned with his mouth agape. She thought for sure he would bite her- his teeth were already bloodied on some poor person before her!

Yet he didn’t bite. He even let go of her wrist, reaching out and grabbing hold of her collar and yanking her towards him. The zombie drove his other hand forward, slipping under a lapel of her vest and mashing his palm against her breast. He squeezed her and a spark ignited in her, spreading out from her sex and washing over her body. Before Claire could think about it, she wrenched his hand away and wormed her way out of his grasp. The girl slipped through the gate and hurried across the basketball court, leaving her assailants fumbling and grasping at air. Another zombie shuffled towards her but she was too fast for him.

She shut another metal gate behind her and backed away, nearly stumbling on some garbage haphazardly laid out in the next alleyway. The monsters limped towards her and she hurried along, ascending up to a fire escape and passing by a number of billboards plastered along the catwalk. Claire pulled her vest back tightly back over her chest and closed her eyes in relief.

‘That was close.’ She thought with relief.

There were plenty of times back there that she could have been bitten… Claire didn’t think much of why or how she made it through unscathed… or the way they only seemed to be reaching for her breasts or between her thighs. Nevermind that she was still too shocked to really consider how her own body was reacting. Even though the danger had passed, her heart was still racing and her womanhood bizarrely warm. Her nipples were taut against her spandex top. Adrenaline in the face of danger aside, there was something… more to it. An exhilaration. The thrill of survival, perhaps.

Of course, the closest comparable sensation to it was arousal… not that Claire could ever admit as much. She was willing to attribute it to literally anything else in this crazy town. She turned the corner of the catwalk and descended a flight of stairs to another alley, blocked on one side with trash piled up and a waist-high dumpster on the other. A female zombie was just across the way, leaning against a wall… Claire would have to be quick if she wanted to get by.

Still, she found herself stopping again… just looking at the woman’s figure. If she wasn’t a zombie, she’d wear that tank top and those shorts pretty well. They were probably the same age. For just a brief moment, Claire felt a sense of solidarity with the other woman. College girls were supposed to stick together and watch out for another… but it was a little late for that.

She climbed over the dumpster and dropped down on the other side, her footfalls arousing the undead woman’s attention. Claire turned just to be confronted with two more zombies. Drawing her knife from off her shoulder, she grit her teeth and prepared to fight her way through. It was simple enough to juke the first one but the second one was too fast. She cut one of his hands as he lunged forward. The other hand pressed forward to push her shoulder, forcing her to stumble backwards… right into the other zombies.

The first one groaned and wrapped his arms around her as she struggled. Suddenly her neck felt so very exposed and fragile to the zombie behind her… but instead of gnashing teeth, she only felt something wet upon her bare skin. In all the rush, it barely registered to her that he was making some intuitive effort to press his cut-up lips and tongue to her neck. He was following only the basest instinct to touch her- as mindless as the need to consume flesh. A perverse compulsion deep down begged her to crane her neck out, exposing it to him.

With a panicked shout, Claire fought such suicidal urges and threw her elbow behind her, knocking him backwards… but the one in front of her leaned forward, pushing all of his weight onto her and throwing the young woman brusquely to the cold concrete floor.

A sensation both familiar and strange struck her as she lay beneath the monster. Her biker shorts were moistened with anticipation...

She tried to knee or kick him off of her, but the blood-soaked zombie wasn’t so easily dissuaded. He straddled her, pinning one of her wrists to the floor as he started thrusting his hips against her. She drove her knife into his throat, spewing blood out over her chest and rolling him off of her and to the side.

Claire rolled with him, ending up on her knees over top of him. He reached out for her but she scampered away and landed on her rear. The woman looked up to see the other zombies approaching. She scampered backwards and in the rush of adrenaline, her eyes only briefly glanced down to what appeared to be some kind of… priapism afflicting the zombie. His groin was certainly warmer and harder than everything else- she’d rubbed up against it in the struggle.

The college student broke away and rushed out down the alleyway through the next door. She emerged out onto the streets again, passing by a liquor store facing a diner. To her right, the road was blocked with police barricades. To her left, ruined cars… and ahead of her, just outside the storefront, four zombies bent over devouring a body. They were all too preoccupied with their meal to notice her- and Claire felt herself lingering around there longer than she should have…

Her whole body was getting hotter, most especially between her thighs. She didn’t want to admit it- but something about seeing that monster’s… arousal incited an excitement of her own.  
Some bizarre perversity compelled her to approach them- maybe even… to kneel down with them. Not to eat, of course- but… there was a desire to be near them. Perhaps just to touch them. Her sex tingled at the thought of being so close to them, being among them in a group like that- with all their hands and mouths over her… or more.

‘The hell!? Move!’ She thought to herself, screaming in her mind to put aside those thoughts. She stressed to herself that such a stupid hesitation would get her killed. She couldn’t even begin to think about what was wrong with her to be having these kinds of thoughts.

 

While the zombies were distracted with the corpse, she made her way past them and towards a wrecked bus beside a police barricade. As she inched by, the group started to rise up from their meal, aroused by living prey. With wide eyes, she went from a cautious side-step to a dead sprint, barging into the bus and pulling the sliding door shut.

Her eyes were locked on them as they started to lumber towards her with their arms outstretched. Her legs moved on their own, backing away from the door… until she heard the writhing of flesh inside the bus with her.

She turned to face a zombie in a yellow shirt and green pants, bloodied all over- with thinning hair and one ruined eye. In a fright, Claire raised her weapon and took aim… but a woman’s moan from beneath caught her attention. A zombie crawling on the floor reached for her ankle and pulled Claire off balance. She reached out for one of the iron bars on the seats as she wrenched her foot free and kicked it. The female zombie’s head bent backwards unnaturally with a spurt of fresh blood and she fell face forward. Claire slipped scrambling for her footing as the first zombie came at her, stumbling right past the dead zombie at her feet.

She pulled herself into the seat, gasping when she saw the group outside clamoring towards her. They were coming as if they were going to climb right through the windows.

The zombie behind her followed her into the seat, pushing the young woman down. She angled her gun behind her head and fired off in a panic until she ran dry. The pistol slide locked backwards and each pull of the trigger only made a stale ‘click!’ against her ear. Claire squirmed until she got onto her back upon the seat and could grab two iron bars to leverage herself and kick the zombie back. He clutched at her shorts as she struggled- fingers hooking into her belt loops. When she slammed her foot into his chest, he pulled her belt off and slid her red shorts down her thighs and off her legs.

Her imagination immediately went spiralling out of control, noting how blatantly similar this must have appeared to a rape… and yet somehow- every intuition and compulsion in her body excited rather than repelled her. With another kick, she sent him backwards off of her- with a pair of red shorts in his hands. The zombie dropped them and lunged again, taking two handfuls of her spandex shorts instead. She looked down to see him, bloody mouth agape before her- and couldn’t bear to watch herself be eaten. The woman turned her head and screamed, “Aaaahh!!”

That fighting instinct, that drive to live and struggle… it gave way to something more perverted and desirous lurking within her subconscious. She was so near to one of them now- just like she wanted. The others pounded on the window at her head as the zombie tore her spandex from her body, exposing the nineteen year old’s sex. She was already wet, her body expecting a lover whilst her mind anticipated a killer. Her knuckles whitened as she tightened her grip on the iron railings of the seat. Claire knew she would soon experience being eaten alive...

Inside, the helpless college girl felt something wet and cold running up her groin to her abdomen. Opening one eye, she saw the zombie there- crawling up her body with his tongue out… a trail of spittle from her skin to his red maw. If he was aiming for her sex, he had missed… but then, as he rose and cast her in his shadow, her eyes drew lower- to where his own pants had slipped lower in the struggle, revealing a throbbing hard cock, anxious and ready…

It was big, swollen with thick veins full of blood.

A smile tugged at her lips. The sort of smile of sardonic disbelief that a person can only make in a life or death situation.

As soon as she saw it- saw his arousal and the way he stood between her legs, she knew she wasn’t going to die- not here, not now. No, he was going to rape her. If that could still be the word. If it came down to that or death, she’d choose fucking a zombie a hundred times over. Her sex tingled at the thought of such a sordid perversity. That curiosity wriggling in the back of her mind- stoking the heat in her loins. Now it was coming out… and everything started to make sense again.

When he pushed forward, his cockhead drove past her womanly lips and plunged to her core in an instant, filling her. Claire threw her head back with a satisfied sigh and moan, “Aaannhh!”

Instead of pain, pleasure… and the anticipation of agony only heightened the sensation. Just moments ago, she expected him to tear her apart. Instead he fucked her.

“Unnhhh.” She moaned, her eyes half-closed. A voice in the back of her head screamed at her that she was being raped- violated by a monster. Another voice replied back, ‘...and?’

So what. It felt good. It wasn’t pain, it wasn’t a violent and gruesome bad end…. but a carnal taboo fantasy instead. She was soaking him- her tight pussy walls clenching against him as he thrust into her. She bit her lip and looked down her nose at the man… no, the thing that was making her feel so good.

It was so surreal, looking at the zombie that was fucking her.

To think that something so sordid could feel this way. It was an abomination… yet her body reacted with nothing but enthusiasm. Her inner walls constricted him in waves matching the intensity her pleasure- as if to milk him, to goad him on.

The monster groaned, and Claire couldn’t help but moan with him- she let go of the handrails and wrapped her arms around him, fingers burrowing into his sweat and blood-soaked hair. “Y-yeah.” She softly let out, barely a whisper, “Yeah.” As if there was anyone alive who could hear her. Her fingernails dug into his tattered shirt and peeled it away from his bloody flesh, leaving only a bunched up bit of fabric between her fingers, “Yeah!”

Claire threw her head back, lost in the sensation of being so thoroughly used… He didn’t give a damn about her pleasure- or seemingly anything but his own mindless desires. For some reason that only heightened her pleasure. Nothing could be more primal than this. Or so she thought. His cock appeared and disappeared into her pussy like a piston, each thrust sending a hard smack ringing through the air. 

The zombies outside were banging and groaning against the bus, as if she had an audience. It all felt so dirty and debaucherous… and she loved every second of it. Her undead ‘lover’ began to stiffen up and growl, his body tensing and his manhood throbbing within her, “Oh God.” She muttered, her eyes barely opening, “He’s gonna cum.”

 

Her whole body shuddered at the thought… shuddered in delight and anticipation. She felt her own climax building towards release. All she needed was that little push.

And the push came hard. She felt his cock twitching in the moments before he exploded, driving all the way as deep as he could and flooding her womb with hot cum. Claire’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a great shout, “Aaaaahhh!”

Her own body reacted in kind, orgasming in tandem- clenching tight on that monster’s cock… and shooting pleasure like electricity throughout every nerve of her lithesome young body.

She clutched at him harder, attempting to hook her legs around his waist but they were just shaking too much! Claire grit her teeth, seized with unrelenting spasms of pleasure. Her body shook with a will of its own.

All sense of time and presence left her mind as she held onto her monstrous lover, able only to process the feelings- the sensations. He just pumped away, pouring a torrent into her body… until it was too much and she overflowed, dribbling cum from her pussy down between her ass and onto the dirty bus seat. With each thrust, his balls slapped against her bottom, wettening himself and sending droplets and strands of his own semen flying backwards- until it pooled so thoroughly on the seat cover that it spilled out onto the floor between his feet.

“Ffffu-aaagh.” Claire trembled, barely able to register that this man- or this thing’s climax was going on a lot longer than it should. Her voice came through broken and helpless, barely able to confer any meaning. No man had ever done this to her before…

No man could ever fill her up so thoroughly either. He just kept cumming- and kept fucking, heedless of his own limit… if he even had one. She looked up into the ceiling, one eye twitching as she moaned, “Unnghhh.”

In just one encounter, this nightmare had turned into a drawn out and seemingly endless assault of ecstacy. She couldn’t handle it- wave after wave of orgasm wracking her body and mind. Claire faded out of consciousness, utterly powerless as he used her body- emptying his balls into her. The world around her seemed to go black, leaving only the two of them… and the sounds of wet fucking as their bodies rutted together.


	2. Mr. X, RPD 2F East Passage, September 29th, 2340 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this story, please show Kingsway your support for inspiring it! The image that accompanies it is not available publicly, however. (http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Kingsway/profile)

Claire Redfield breathed a deep sigh of relief as she shut the door to the S.T.A.R.S. office behind her. Leon was safe… but more importantly, so was Chris. He wasn’t even in the country anymore. Went off to Europe without saying a word to anyone.

The college student shook her head with an exasperated sigh. She came all this way… just for that. A fax. Leon said he saw a little girl running around- that he was gonna try and find her. Claire hadn’t seen any little girls... 

She came to Raccoon City only mildly worried, confident that she’d just be checking up on Chris. The moment she stepped foot into that diner and saw her first zombie, though… she had entered a nightmare. People were eating each other. The whole city was gone. Within the span of half an hour, one of those things violated her.

What shocked the most was how… good it felt. How long had she spent there in that bus, just reeling and basking in that unholy union? She came to a little while later, disgusted with herself… and yet couldn’t deny how it felt.

At some point, after exploring the precinct a bit, she realized that the only reason she had gotten this far without any serious injuries was because of that. 

So she started doing it some more. Fucking zombies and monsters… In spite of all their gruesome countenance- the smell of bile and blood- the monstrous gnashing teeth... it gave her so much pleasure- eyes-in-the-back-of-the-head, toe-curling orgasms. She’d never experienced anything like it. In those moments of indescribable horror and bliss, Claire forgot all about everything else. Even forgot about Chris.

She always felt horrid afterwards. Repulsed not just with the naked monstrosities she lay with but also with herself.

Yet now that Chris was safe and sound far away from this nightmare, a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. It made everything about having sex with those monsters a little bit better in retrospect… it might have even tempted her to seek it out more.

So now what?

‘I guess it’s time to look for a way out then.’ She answered in her head.

 

The monsters wouldn’t hurt her. Not intentionally at least. In a large group, or caught between two of those powerful lickers- she might suffer some gruesome fate being fought over like a scrap at the dinner table… but as long as she was careful, as long as she fought the ones that needed to be fought and fucked the ones that needed to be fucked, Claire was sure she could make it.

She made her way through the precinct, room by room, searching for a way out. She cleared the east offices and the hallway outside them… save for one. Running low on ammo, she let him take her by a phonebooth. He went for the wrong hole and it stung at first, but in the end, she was pleased all the same. A pair of zombies, male and female, ambushed her by the guard house. The woman was harder to pacify the way she could deal with all the men. Claire had to get… creative.

She had to admit she might think twice if she ran into another female zombie like her... Perhaps the college girl was starting to get a little too confident. She was actually looking forward to these encounters now.

Somehow, she always scraped by. That was what the girl was thinking when she turned the valve of the water tower and put out the flaming wreckage of the helicopter.

With another area made available to explore, Claire went for the door on the roof.

With her hand hovering over the handle, she heard another chopper approaching and was struck with… mixed feelings. A rescue helicopter? That’s their ticket out of here. She’d take it in a heartbeat… even though that would mean the end of her strange marathon of carnal pleasure with all these grotesqueries.

Claire was still so desirous… her appetite not yet filled. Could she ever be satiated after this? The serum’s effects on her were certainly potent, subjecting her to a constant state of arousal ever since the crash.

The helicopter hovered over ahead, for just a moment, and then dropped a large canister. The container burst through the roof… and just like that, away it went. The chopper hadn’t even gotten close enough for her to call out for it. If it was looking for survivors, surely they’d have checked the roof.

Helicopters dropping canisters from the sky and flying away wasn’t the strangest thing she’d seen this night… She’d done far stranger, certainly. Claire had gotten into the habit of not thinking about these things too much. It was dangerous to stop and think too much. Her head was always a little muddled and fuzzy, the haze only cleared by fucking one of those monsters… For a little while. She had to keep moving. Claire put aside her questions and pressed on. 

Claire cautiously opened the door. A thick cloud of white dust pushed out into her face and she brought her arm up to her mouth and coughed.

Dust had filled the hallway, so thick that she could barely see in front of her face. The young woman waved her hands in front of her as it started to slowly settle upon the ground.

The corridor was a ruin. Some dust fell from the ceiling just a moment before the ceiling started to collapse. Claire looked up just in time to see a beam give way. She scrambled out of the way as a chunk of the ceiling came crashing down over the heavy iron door, blocking it completely.

Just as she caught her breath, a rhythmic dull thumping echoed out from down the twisted corridor. Claire heard it before she saw it. Something… big. Huge, bigger and heavier than anything she had faced before. The sound got louder and louder. She knew the layout of the corridor intuitively… whatever it was, it had just turned the first corner.

Her heart raced. She was terrified the first time she saw a zombie or a licker- but this… the fear of the unknown gnawed at her. Nothing in this precinct walked like that! Those heavy footfalls were like a metronome, counting down the time before whatever it was had come for her…

She drew her pistol, narrowing her eyes down the sights at the corner.

A giant of a man appeared before her, fists clenched, clothed in a thick trench coat. His skin had an inhuman ghostly pallor, his face fixed in a permanent dead-eyed grimace. He walked forward, undaunted by the small girl pointing her gun at him.

Whatever self-assuredness she had had before, it evaporated in the face of this unyielding colossus. A sense of inevitably overcame her as she realized the path behind her was blocked. This… monstrosity of a man stood so tall and so wide that she immediately ruled out any hope of getting by. Moreover, he was nothing like the zombies or the lickers- neither clumsy nor bestial. In his gait and in his eyes she saw cold and unfeeling death.

Claire stood frozen as the behemoth approached, his every impending step bringing certain death closer and closer to her.

 

She started firing too late when he had already crossed half the corridor towards her.

He didn’t even flinch anyways.

When the giant got close, he threw his fist out and connected with her fists clenched tight around her pistol. The little piece of metal went flying from her hand and she felt like he had broken every bone in her hand. Claire held her battered hand with the other as the giant towered over her, casting her small frame completely within his shadow.

He raised both of his hands up into the air, interlocking his fingers into fists as he stared down at her. She suddenly felt so small and vulnerable and her heart stopped. She looked up at the colossus ready to swing his fists down on her like a hammer, like he was going to smash her head in.

A myriad of thoughts raced through her head. The fear of death. The revulsion of dying like this… a pang of guilt and self-loathing for what she’d done with all those monsters. Anger and frustration with herself for being so weak… for fucking all of those things in this life and death situation. Of course she was being reckless. Of course it just took one monster to end her.

But then he relaxed, untangling his fingers and dropping his hands to his sides.

Claire had broken into a cold sweat ever since she had seen him turn the corner. Her heart started pounding again- her breath returning. He wasn’t going to kill her. If that was the case, then maybe...

Slowly and methodically, with as much passion as a machine, the colossus unbuttoned his overcoat- pulling it apart… and revealing that he was mostly naked beneath. For a brief second, she thought she saw something like a pulsing heart upon his chest- but his thick coat covered it up again.

He wasn’t human. Not anymore… but he wasn’t a mindless drone driven by instinct like everything else in this city. In his eyes and in his movements, she saw premeditation and intellect, limited as it might have been. He did nothing to satiate his own basic urges- but was after something more…

The possibility of him killing her never left Claire’s mind. Only that he might use some other means than his fists… With those thoughts of death and murder lurking in the back of her mind, Claire felt a chill run down her spine as the giant pulled out his cock…

That thing was huge, thicker than her bicep. Perhaps even thicker than her calf. It matched his stature, and was replete with thick throbbing veins. The head alone looked too wide for her to take right now- even in her state of constant arousal.

“Oh no.” Claire muttered to herself. He was gonna use that on her… she didn’t have a choice.

The woman had already fucked a dozen monsters that night- including one of those powerfully built lickers. It hurt at first.. almost all of them did, yet in every case, she walked away from those encounters and the monster was left where it lay.

This, though? She wasn’t so sure. Claire balked at the sight of that behemoth of a member. How could she possibly take it? He’d kill her for sure. She felt tears welling at the corners of her eyes at the prospect.

Then the thought struck her- if he was anything like the rest… all she needed to do was get him off. If she could do that without any actual penetration, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. She had to try. She was a survivor... Claire blinked away her tears and willed herself to act.

Though her hand still hurt, she reached out… with both arms- to grasp that rock-hard and pale cock. The veins were as thick as her fingers… it might have been the numbness from her injury or the awkward positioning, but Claire could barely wrap her fingers around him. She felt the power in him there- coursing through that gigantic cock.

For a moment, she thought of trying to hurt him… maybe it would give her an opening to escape. Yet the second she felt how stiff and hard he was- that hope was dashed away. She couldn’t hurt him even if she wanted to- not even holding him like this. 

The giant took a step back and raised one hand, as if to throw her off… but then he relaxed, looking down at her as he stood, perfectly motionless. Perfectly expressionless. It was in stark contrast to the desperate wide-eyed girl before him.

‘C’mon claire.” She thought to herself, ‘Just work him over and put him down like all the rest.’ All the zombies she had taken out with this method never got back up again… ‘You can do this.’

She threw herself forward, rolling her tongue along the underside his cockhead. With such a massive cock, she could be a lot more precise with her affections. She had to be good. She had to satisfy him. If she didn’t do well, he might just decide to take her by force. In her mind flashed the image of her choking to death on this terrible monstrosity… or breaking her jaw as he forced himself on her.

Claire quickened, literally fighting for her life to pleasure him. She worked her tongue down his slit- tasting the sweet precum that had welled up on his tip. There was already so much- it rubbed off slick and runny upon her tongue and his head. She kissed his throbbing veins- even wrapped her lips around one and suckled it. She stroked his cock best as she could with her hands, growing more and more desperate.

Claire unbuttoned her vest and lifted up her top as she worked his cock with her mouth and tongue. She pulled that hot member towards her, rubbing his shaft against her breasts. She felt his heartbeat through his ccck... fighting against her own pounding heart. Whatever she could do to titillate and placate the mammoth of a man standing before her.

But he wouldn’t be satisfied with this… he wasn’t like those mindless zombies that would take whatever they could get.

She felt one of his massive hands fall upon her shoulder. Another on her head, pushing her down. He was trying to shove her head down onto his cock. She turned her neck just as he jerked her towards it- and his cock rubbed past her cheek until she was bent over. Claire wormed her way out of his grasp and stumbled off to the side onto her hands and knees. The fall sent rippling pain radiated out from her injured hand.

Her heart racing, she looked back over her shoulder at the goliath turning to look her way.

“Please.” She begged, not knowing if he could even understand. She wanted to say, ‘Not there!’ Not her mouth… but what else could she do? What else could she offer him? Her whole body rose and fell with every breath… and then she knew, the only thing she could offer him that might have the slimmest hope of saving her life.

Claire scrambled to pull down her shorts. In her panic and fear, she had gotten them off in an instant. She’d been practiced at this point. He took one step closer, his cock angling high over her petite frame. “Like this.” She wheezed, using her good hand to reach between her legs and spread her womanhood, “Take it…”

Truth be told, she wasn’t sure if she would even survive taking him this way… but she had to try. Claire had been in a constant state of desire ever since the crash. She was still wet, even now. The young woman prayed that it would be enough...

She closed her eyes tight, awaiting him. For the first time since leaving the S.T.A.R.S. office, Claire felt dread again… The goliath reached down, grabbing the collar of her vest and hoisting her off the ground.

A sharp pain shot up her spine as he plunged a coarse thick finger up her ass. “Aaaghhh!” Claire winced. He… went there? Before she could recover her wits, the colossus reached around and grabbed at one of her thighs. He let her vest go and hoisted her up by the other leg, maneuvering her in just the perfect angle… so that he could lower her body down onto that massive pale cock.”N-no! Not there.”

In an instant, a shooting pain rocketed up her body- radiating out from her most dirty and intimate of holes. Claire screamed again. Her knuckles went white as she tightened her grip on her own wrist. The pain in her hand had gone away entirely… subsumed by the pressure his massive cock had put upon her insides. He filled her completely, stretching her every inch of the way.

Of course Claire was tight there. Only a few monsters had taken her ass before, none of them as large as this one. He was rock hard as well. Harder than any man had the right to be. This goliath was… irresistible in every sense of the word. Her tight asshole eventually gave way, wrapping firmly around every inch of him as he forced her body down.

He used her. He used her like a puppet, completely heedless of the pain he might inflict upon her. Maybe that was the point. It didn’t matter to him whether she lived or died.

Claire cried out with every thrust, every fall of her body upon that towering indomitable cock. She started to black out, the world going hazy around her as her vision started to fade and blur…

For how long it went, she couldn’t tell. Her mind went blank, save for just the smallest glimmer of something… enjoyable. How? The pain was still there. It struck her like lightning. But mingling with it, burgeoning out of that immense rhythmic tide of agony… pleasure. The abject sensation of being thoroughly filled- bottomed out. His presence within her pushed against her womanhood from the inside, touching her in ways she couldn’t possibly imagine...

In that murky haze of overwhelming pain and nascent pleasure, Claire felt the gush of hot warmth filling her up. Her body was reeling. Somehow, she felt an orgasm of her own coming on. Hurtling towards her from the edge of her awareness, competing against the pain, growing in strength… The giant let out a singular groan, gripping her tightly.

A weak smile stretched across her lips, her eyes glazed over as the pleasure and the agony clashed together… she started to gush on her own, her pussy tightening and clenching with nothing to embrace. It matched his own convulsions- the full body seizing and tensing of muscles that shook her to her core. Claire fell deep into unconsciousness, her body orgasming helplessly without her.

Cum crept down the behemoth’s massive cock, down to his balls and onto the floor. Much more remained within Claire, filling her up to the brim...

The goliath staggered backwards, holding her still. He fell to his knees and let go of her legs. They fell limply to the floor but she still ‘sat’ upon his cock. She leaned backwards, resting her back upon his chest as she lay moaning and panting. The colossus lowered his head and his arms fell to his sides as he sat upon his heels.

When Claire came to, her first sensation was the aching tightness stuffing her ass… and the hot accumulation of gradually leaking out from there. Her sex was sensitive, sopping wet and utterly sore- even though it hadn’t even been touched. Her eyes flittered open as she collected herself, impaled upon that massive throbbing member.

He was still inside her. Almost a foot or more of monster cock stuck inside her. How was she gonna get off of him? Her knees were weak. She didn’t know if she could get off of him under her own power.

She… won? He wasn’t moving. Just like all the rest, she thought with bittersweet satisfaction. She’d be sore and in pain for a while yet… but still standing as always. Claire let slip a weak smile, encouraged by this turn of events.

Claire planted one hand on his shoulder and one foot on his thigh. She was going to literally have to pull herself up and off of him. With a groan of exertion, she pushed… she lifted herself up, inch by inch- uncovering more and more of that massive cock with cum oozing down every vein and muscle.

As if just to focus her anger and fury- her desire to survive and remove herself from this pain- Claire let out a shout… and off she came with a wet pop, tumbling in front of the massive inert goliath. His cock still stood supreme… even as he knelt in such a defeated posture.

The college girl reached behind her, pressing the back of her hand against her ass. Nothing could alleviate the pain. Yet still, with it came the most profound sense of… fulfillment- of being filled. He touched everything there was to touch within her… Nothing had ever done that to her before. She wasn’t ready for it, sure… but Claire thought such a thing, such exquisite pain and pleasure- could be enjoyable, given enough time and experience.

She got to her hands and knees, her vision blurry... the motion sent thick globs of the giant’s semen spilling out on her thighs. She weakly reached over to grab her shorts and her gun and struggled to clothe herself.

Then she heard him stir behind her. He swayed, lifting his head up- fixing his pale soulless eyes upon the girl. Claire looked back with horror.

The realization dawned upon her then… of how helpless she was. Against such a behemoth like him- she was just a fragile little girl. A doll or a plaything to be broken by the slightest exertion. She scrambled backwards away from him, slipping and kicking until she got onto her feet. Adrenaline carried her to the door as he was just starting to stand. Claire slammed it shut and limped down the exterior staircase to the first floor. She shut that door tight behind her as well, crossing the first floor office and into the lobby before she finally felt confident that she’d lost him.

He walked slowly, at least… and it didn’t seem like he was willing to go through doors to chase her. What a nightmare that would be…

Claire breathed a sigh of relief, closing her eyes as she leaned against one of the walls beside the payphones. She rubbed her forehead…

Her carelessness might have cost her everything… she was getting too confident. She was losing herself into the sordid pleasure of all these monstrous lovers. It could very easily be her undoing, especially if she ran into that giant again.

She had stupidly left the grenade launcher in the box for safekeeping. Claire thought she wouldn’t have needed it- that maybe Leon should take it, since he couldn’t deal with the monsters the same way she could. He had his shotgun anyways…

The girl cursed her own carelessness and thought back to the nearest box she could retrieve it from. The next time she ran into that giant… Claire was going to be ready for him. That’s what she told herself, at least. She didn’t want to be helpless and afraid again. She was a survivor, just like her brother.

A twinge of curiosity prodded at the edge of her awareness. The hint of pleasure that she felt being fucked by that monster- it was like fire and ice fighting over her body. Given time. given experience, the sensation might overwhelm the agony… and it might even feel good.

Her mind took her to a dangerous place. The danger aroused her, inciting in Claire the most masochistic desires to sate her curiosity. She dropped a flame round into the tube of the grenade launcher and flipped the breach with that distinctive ‘thump’ sound.

It would be as much a battle against him as it was against her own temptations. Holding such a powerful weapon in her hands, Claire felt a little stronger on both accounts.

She prayed that she’d be strong enough if it ever came to facing him again.

And so, Claire continued exploring the precinct. She would vent all her frustrations with herself by exterminating the monsters… or console herself with their bodies. So soon after enduring the most painful sex of her life, already the young woman felt desirous for more.


	3. Zombies, RPD 1F East Hallway. September 30, 0110 Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image associated with this story is again not available publicly. Sorry, but you can show your support to the artist! http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Kingsway/profile

Passing through an office full of dead (or… dispatched) zombies, Claire Redfield held the heart key in her hand as she made her way to the first floor east hallway. She’d gotten it from the chief’s desk after a short exchange with the man himself… Irons had totally lost it, that much was clear. Just what the hell did he mean when he said taxidermy used to be his hobby? If it was a joke, it was in poor taste considering the dead woman on his desk.

No point in ruminating over it. Claire didn’t have the time for crazies.

She pressed on forward, entering into a piss yellow hallway filled with undead vagrants. Three of ‘em in narrow confines. It wouldn’t be easy to get by them.

Better zombies than lickers, she thought. Or that giant in the green coat… her ass was still sore from the last time- and unlike all the other monsters, he got right back up not long after they were finished. It felt good… but there was only so much a girl could take! Fucking that thing left her walking funny for awhile...

By now, Claire had gotten comfortable making her way through the police station. Maybe a little too comfortable. After learning that Chris had already left the city, her priority became escaping this place. In her constant state of arousal, it was all too easy for Claire to let herself become overtaken- to fuck each and every one of those monsters.

Ever since that first time on the bus... 

At first, she was thoroughly disgusted with herself. Things had changed since then, though. Apparently this sort of reaction was normal. To an extent. A confidential memo detailed how the female members of S.T.A.R.S. experienced the same thing. Knowing that she wasn’t the only one really helped. After that, Claire let her slip further and further into debauchery.

She could still end up dead if she wasn’t careful. Claire had to remind herself of that with every new encounter. Once she ended up smothered underneath a pile of bodies- fucking and trying to fuck her. She thought she’d suffocate… after that, Claire had to put a hard limit on the amount she’d take at once. No more than two.

It was simple math. She could always handle two, even the big ones or females, who she had to work a little harder to get off… Truth be told, she had to set this limit because she didn’t trust herself. A room full of monsters excited her like nothing else… but if she fucked them all, this city would surely be her end.

Sure, they didn’t want to eat her, but the thought of being killed by accident anyway always elicited a sardonic chuckle from her. To survive all of this and end up smothered to death because she couldn’t stop herself from fucking them all… that would be humiliating.

It would feel good too, though.

It was a constant battle against her own desires. Whatever this strange lust was doing to her, equal parts of her relished and reviled it.

Just three zombies were in front of her. The math didn’t lie- one of them had to go. In these narrow confines, she wasn’t about to get past them any other way.

Desire crept up the back of her spine and her pussy tingled in anticipation.

Before her stood a female in tattered rags, a man in a wife beater (and little else) covered in pustules, and another male with most of his scalp torn off. All unseemly, one after the other… but experience had told her that the females were harder to deal with. She didn’t much like the thought of fucking the middle one either- with those boils all over his skin. She could practically smell the pus from here.

Just one then.

Claire had plenty of ammo. Guess that was natural considering how many she’d dealt with without firing a shot… best way to keep it that way was to thin their numbers here. A single round from the grenade launcher bisected the female cleanly in two. This paved the way for the next one in line- the boil-covered one. She set aside the emptied launcher and pulled her pistol out, firing away and adding tiny little red spots all over his body until he fell flat on his face.

Just the one was left…

“Come and get me.” She said, pulling out her belt and unbuttoning her little red shorts. They dropped down to her ankles and she slid the spandex biker shorts down to meet them- revealing her wet pussy, glistening and eager. Yet something crackled behind the last zombie.

Claire tilted her head and squinted her eyes. Some kind of fuse box on the far end of the hallway?

As he stumbled forward, she suddenly heard a cacophony of moans and the crinkling of broken glass and sloughing of flesh. From the pitch blackness outside, zombies started crawling through the windows in front and behind her. Four.. five more? Her arousal had dulled her other senses.

The math wasn’t good. She needed to thin their numbers and fast.

Claire hurriedly reloaded her grenade launcher, that characteristic thump preceding the moment before she fired a round at the one she singled out to be her lover. He exploded, ending any hope of a union between the two. Just as he fell, the boil-covered one rose up. Still alive…

She’d have a few seconds while he was getting back to his feet so Claire turned around, face to face with a large hairy zombie- one that was mostly naked. She squared her feet and unloaded her pistol into him until he fell to the ground- then she started firing at the others behind him- a mustached man in a vest and a skinny zombie in a ragged green shirt- with wild hair and veiny dark skin. They were still far away… so she turned back to her front- noting a zombie crawling at her from the floor. Damn, this was too close! Claire angled her pistol down and sent two rounds through the monster’s skull. Stumbling right over the body was that damned pustule-covered zombie again, lunging at her.

The woman backed away, heedless of whatever was behind her… she tripped, falling backwards onto the thick belly of the hairy zombie. ‘Damn!’ She silently mouthed. Claire sat on his stomach as she reloaded- focusing entirely on the monster in front of her. If she could kill him, then that would just leave the two behind her.

Of course, Claire didn’t account the heavy zombie she was sitting on. Though she’d downed him moments ago, he was still very much alive. He stirred to life, reaching up and grabbing her wrist. A momentary panic seized her… he was fat and strong- she couldn’t fight her way out of his grasp. Claire counted… one, two, three, four. Four zombies.

“Oh God.”

They swarmed her. 

She slid down best as she could do, until her ass cheeks rubbed up against the hairy zombie’s cock. He was thrusting upwards, desperate for entry. He was hung but… Claire had to make a choice. If he ended up fumbling his way into her pussy, the boiled zombie wouldn’t have anywhere to put his own cock. She’d end up smothered underneath a pile of bodies again… these mindless fucking machines had to be guided to the right place or they’d never get off and exhaust themselves. She learned that the hard way.

Claire made her choice. The girl wiggled her ass, shimmying her hips so that she could get just the right angle- and, as soon as she felt that fat zombie’s thick cockhead probing at her ass… she dropped.

With teeth grit and brow furrowed, Claire impaled herself on him, stuffing her own ass tight. “Nngh!” She winced, one eye closed as she looked up ahead, “There. Now you…”

The path was open for the other one to take her pussy. “Please.” She breathed. It was hard to tell if she was so desperate for him because it meant he would be easier dealt with… or because she so desperately wanted that boil-covered cock which was so unseemly just moments ago.

Yet before he could fulfill her desire, she felt a pair of hands grabbing her skull- wrenching her backwards. Panic and fear gripped her. Claire lifted a foot into the air, which was soon pulled in the same direction. The two zombies from behind had set upon her, attempting to pull her off for their own purposes.

Her eyes widened. This is how she could die. They might break her neck or her leg just struggling to have her. Those cold powerful hands on her face reminded her of her frailty. He twisted and turned her neck, almost like he was trying to pop it off.

Their owner was awkwardly probing at her neck, jaw, and ear with his cock. He couldn’t find anywhere to put it. Another dripping cock, belonging to the pot-bellied man with a mustache, was standing stiff right beside her head.

She was afraid… and so very desperately aroused.

She wrapped her lips around it without thinking, pushing herself even as a pair of hands tried to wrench her head off of it. What a bizarre struggle it must have been- Claire fought one zombie to pleasure another- gave her ass to one so that the other could more easily take her pussy. She chose her violations.

They were all a tangle of bodies- a mindless ball of competing interests and desires fighting over who got to fuck her. If she hadn’t maneuvered the way she did, made those concessions… well, Claire didn’t want to think about it. Maybe they’d tear her apart and fuck the pieces.

She thought that somehow both terrifying and exciting… as if she could somehow still experience such a scenario in an out-of-body experience. What was more horrifying? That she might die like this… or that it might feel so good that she’d be tempted to let it happen? How depraved had she become?

Claire pushed all these thoughts as far away as possible, doing her best to suck him off- the others would fuck her well enough on their own. The last one found a way to pleasure himself by rubbing his cock along the back of her neck. He stopped wrenching her head and settled into a much less violent rhythm. This let her fear subside… and her arousal mount.

Getting stuffed in three holes and being totally at their mercy made Claire’s eyes glaze over in mindless pleasure. It was a new height of pleasure… not one she’d risk willingly- but one so very welcome at this moment.

“Grrk, grrk gllkk~” She went, face fucked and ass fucked and pussy fucked like some kind of doll. She had gotten quite good at fellating zombies… a skill she never thought she’d have. Even lost in this haze of pleasure, she skillfully rolled her tongue and bobbed her head on his cock- bringing it to to the precipice of orgasm much sooner than the others.

Truth be told, she desperately want to taste his cum. Her slender throat quivered as she wantonly licked and sucked on that wonderfully perpetually rock hard shaft...

The hairy zombie beneath her drove his cock deep up her tight asshole, pressing up against the pus-covered one through her inner walls. Though she was reticent at first… the bumps all over that one’s dick rolled along her pussy in just the most toe-curling ways. 

Claire soon got her wish, and her mouth was flooded with hot cum. Her pupils rolled into the back of her head under half-closed eyelids as stream after stream jetted out against the inside of her cheek and down onto her tongue. More and more filled her… and she was unable to pull away- her skull still held firmly in place by the ragged zombie behind her. She gagged and a fat glob of semen shot out her nose. More started to pour out of her lips, dribbling down her chin. She struggled to swallow it all… Claire could suffocate from it all and die happy, so addled with lustand as she was.

He’d keep going for a while yet… and as soon as he was done emptying his balls, Claire was giddy at the thought that she had another cock right there for her to suck.

She soon felt a white hot wash of cum flooding her ass, spilling out back onto its originator. It sent a shock through her body, one she couldn’t handle.. and a shattering orgasm wracked at her petite frame. Claire’s whole body shook and her pussy started to clench hard, milking that swollen cock. She was rewarded with another steaming injection of cum, fueling her own pleasure.

Now being pumped full of thick semen in three holes, Claire completely let go- losing herself in this illicit bliss. She trembled, muscles seizing or relaxing with a will of their own.

She started gushing, adding her own pleasure to the mess they were making. The girl became as helpless an object to her own desires as they were- cumming over and over again. She moaned as mindlessly as they did, muffled as it was by the physiological forces at work robbing her of any control over her own body.

In spite of all her earlier apprehension… things had ended up just wonderfully. Four was two too many. It was bad math… but God, she hadn’t felt an ecstacy like this before.

Claire was content to simply be… an object, wholly receptive, unable to do anything but endure the relentless onslaught of orgasm- hers’ and their own. They poured their pleasure into her… and onto her. She had become like them- a mindless fucking machine. A being whose entire perception of the world was reduced to gratification.

It was a match made in heaven.


	4. Ada Wong/Zombie Dogs, RPD Kennel. 0210 Hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: If you enjoy this story, please show Kingsway your support for inspiring it! One of the associated images is publicly available, while the other is not.
> 
> The first image: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/Kingsway/707898/Ada-vs-Cerberus

Ada Wong groaned as she opened her eyes, staring at the cold concrete floor of the kennel. She knelt upon her hands and knees, fingers splayed out wide on the ground. It was an uncomfortable and unseemly position…

She was an elegant woman by all respects, with short hair, refined features and a lithesome figure. Her crimson cocktail dress was pulled down and hiked up so that it bunched around her waist, exposing her breasts and lower half, where her pantyhoes were all torn up… Her body rocked back and forth, sent swaying on the fulcrum of her knees by a series of rhythmic pushing and pulling… delivered to her slender frame by an animal, mindlessly and rapaciously rutting with her.

Ada pushed herself up, stiffening her spine and forearms. The dog grasped at her, hooking his arms under her stomach. His knot grew in her, stuck tight there in her sex. It drooled as if rabid, hot spittle dribbling over the pale woman’s bare back. The creature itself was a grotesque parody of its former self- with its skin was torn in places to reveal bloody bits of bone and sinewy tissue beneath. The hound slavered and growled- and in its eyes there was nothing but primal lust.

For a moment, she lost herself. The beast grumbled and Ada reached behind her, slipping two fingers into its collar and pulling him in. She grit her teeth, looking back at her canine ‘lover’s hideous visage. The violence with which he fucked her and the way she backed up into him of her own accord, Ada was worried he’d get away… yet that was unlikely, given how his knot was knocking around within her.

In truth, she simply acted on instinct. 

Holding him like this, pulling his body towards her own… it was just one small way of retaining control. Ada looked into the creature’s lifeless eyes, contemptuous of his mindless desires. She wasn’t like him at all.

The woman known as Ada Wong had a mission; obtain the Golgotha virus by any means necessary. That meant eliminating anything that stood in her way, infected or not. Though in truth, she didn’t have much sympathy to spare for anyone who worked for Umbrella. Her employers told her that a contamination was possible- Arklay was compromised, P-12A was compromised, and the team Umbrella sent to retrieve the G-virus never returned.

With all evidence pointing to an immediate outbreak, Ada took the ‘inoculation’ as any good agent would. For her own safety and the success of the mission.

She couldn’t have imagined this was what it would lead to. Mating with dogs and zombies and other monsters. At first she was bitterly spiteful. She refused to blame herself. The serum had muddied her head and made her make… stupid mistakes. It distracted her, made her want things she shouldn’t have wanted. Do things she never would have done.

Yet as time wore on… as Ada encountered more and more of those vile creatures- she lost herself in the forbidden pleasure. More and more she came to want it- to accept it when it happened… until finally, it brought her here- on her hands and knees in a dog kennel, being mounted like a bitch.

Ada couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure. Her womanhood tightened on that implacable knot bulging inside her, soaking it to its core… she was going to cum soon. The woman closed her eyes, rubbing her clit and sighing…

Just then, she heard a door open and footsteps echo down through the hallway.

“Hello?” Claire’s voice rang out from further down the hallway, “Is someone there?”

The other woman… Ada had to act quickly. She darted for the pistol on her thigh. She squirmed and rolled over. Twisting her body around that knot sent shockwaves of pleasure rolling through her body. The beast was swept off his feet by the spiral maneuver- his paws unhooking from her waist. They were still stuck together, but he lay on the floor. Ada pulled out her gun and put the barrel right under her canine lover’s throat- angled just right to put one clean through his brain.

With a squeeze of her finger, the discharge left a ringing in her ears and the musty smell of gunpowder fresh in her nostrils. Ada put her foot on his chest and grit her teeth. What she was about to do was going to hurt… very much.

Claire’s footfalls drew ever closer, and Ada realized she didn’t have any time to spare. In spite of its instantaneous termination, the creature’s heart was still pounding, its muscles had seized up- and most of all… she was still stuck with his thick knot buried inside of her sex.

With her foot pushing him away and her body moving in the opposite direction, Ada wrenched herself off of that bulbous member. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to scream as Ada broke free. His cock, knot and all, burst out of her, wet and hard and hit the ground like a piece of meat.

She scrambled away and rushed to push down her dress.

Claire turned the corner just as Ada managed to cover her breasts and brush her hair.

“Ada!?” Claire exclaimed, looking over at the dead dog and the woman kneeling beside it, “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine.” The other woman replied as she got to her knees and leaned against the wall. A moment later and Ada stood up and pushed herself away, the discomfort all too plain to see.

“Let me help.” Claire extended her hand out to Ada. She gently slapped it away and softly shook her head, “I said I was fine.”

Claire, felt almost embarrassed for offering. Ada seemed so cool and collected... in a way Claire felt almost inspired by her. Yet seeing her like this, shaken by one dead, did come as a bit of a surprise.  
Claire looked over at the monster… at the pool of blood gradually expanding in every direction from its body. One round straight through the brain.

Of course Ada could handle one infected dog... yet as her eyes drifted over the scene, Claire tilted her head. Amongst the dark red blood, black and brown fur, and the cold grey of the concrete floor, a bright red caught her eye. The dog was aroused… She’d never seen it up close, but it was undeniable. It was… grotesque- bright red and veiny and misshapen.

Yet so enthralling to behold... Semen was dripping from the tip, making a pool of its own. It wasn’t any more hideous than the zombies, after she thought about it.

But if this dog’s penis was still pumping… than moments ago, it must have been…! Claire’s mind suddenly started whirling with speculation. It could only mean one thing if these monsters weren’t interested in just eating the woman… she started to wonder- to fantasize… and as her eyes drew back to Ada, Claire imagined how she too must have dealt with the monstrosities of this city.

It excited her… a rush of warmth swept over her body. Her stomach started to churn with unbridled exhilaration as she imagined their newfound similarities. And… if this dog was any indication, their differences. Claire was titillated by the possibility that Ada may have experienced something not even she was aware- a secret of her own… a forbidden pleasure. That grotesque member extending out of the dog’s sheathe seemed all that much more alluring now.

The creature was still twitching… and, she observed, still cumming. Little spurts of semen, one after another- in a steady stream onto the floor. Claire’s eyes followed a path of it up to where Ada was laying on the ground… and as her eyes wandered up those lithesome legs and the torn up panty hoes upon them, she saw- glistening there, the unmistakable evidence of something very lurid indeed.

“Claire?” The older woman asked, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. It was as if she could sense her thoughts… and didn’t like where she was going with them. Ada seemed wary… and quite eager to draw her companion’s attention away from the implications of her current situation.

“Uh… did you find that guy you were looking for? Ben?” Claire hurriedly asked.

“Not yet.” Ada shook her head, her voice all business.

The girl’s mind came racing back to the animal… sex with animals, sex with monsters. Sex with zombies. Ada doing it too… that’s right, it wasn’t just Claire. Or even just Claire and Ada.

“Hey.” The girl muttered, forcing the other woman to look her way once more, “I didn’t mention it before but… I found something you might be interested in.”

She produced a piece of paper, an official RPD memorandum signed by the chief himself. Ada took it and her eyes darted across the lines of text.

“You said your name was Redfield?” Ada asked, side-eyeing the girl as she read the same name in the report.

“Yeah. My brother’s a member of S.T.A.R.S. Or he was at least. Guess it’s not really a thing anymore, huh?” Claire shrugged, “Keep reading.”

Much of it was information she already knew, but Ada had to act surprised. She was finally able to use it as a pretense for showing the sort of pain she was in. Pain masked by revulsion… “My god.”

“Yeah.” Claire murmured. Not the reaction she expected but it made sense if Ada was trying to hide the truth from her, “My brother’s coworkers... they were in that mansion-”

“Doing what they had to in order to survive.” Ada finished, dropping her hands, the paper hanging from her slender fingers, “Is that it?”

Ada had known the truth from the moment they met- the way Claire carried herself, from the scratches on her body and the smell of sweat and sex. Even if her brother was Chris Redfield, there was no way she made it this far without a little help… One thing Ada couldn’t figure out, though, was how she, of all people, got exposed to the same ‘pacification agent’.

The girl rubbed the back of her neck, “It says they were under the influence of some kind of drug. That’s what made them do it. Gave them all kinds of… cravings.”

Ada realized, with some small satisfaction at the girl’s wit, that Claire knew just as well as she did what they had been doing with all the monsters here. Neither of them could admit it out loud- to themselves or to each other… but perhaps this document was her way of letting Ada know that they were now on the same page. That it was all okay.

“Well...” Ada sighed, her voice turning low and husky, “They made it out, didn’t they?”

Those suggestive words teased at Claire. It was so close, just on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to say something, to ask something. She knew it! Ada was just with this dog on the floor, she knew it. A dog! An animal…

t had been awhile since she’d last had sex so her body was aching with wanton need and curiosity… what a strange penis the dog had. How… ugly it was.

Was that any worse than a zombie, though? Or a mutant licker or… whatever that giant in the trenchcoat was? Claire felt her gaze falling down to the floor- at that bright red member, thick and spurting… that thing was inside of Ada just moments ago, she was certain. It was filling her up with dog cum, growing and gushing. Claire’s mind raced at the thought of such an illicit union.

She wanted to just break down and ask her. She needed to know what it felt like!

“I should go.” Ada said, breaking Claire out of her reverie, “Ben’s just a reporter. I’m really looking for my boyfriend, John.”

“Boyfriend?” Claire asked, almost jokingly. Then she felt a pang of regret. Whatever else might be going on with dogs and zombies, she had no reason to doubt Ada’s story. It wasn’t right to laugh at a woman looking for her loved ones.

“He was working for a branch office of Umbrella based in Chicago, but he suddenly disappeared six months ago.” Ada added, “I heard rumors he was here in the city.”

“I’ll let you know if I see him.” Claire replied as Ada walked past her.

“...Thanks.”

Ada shut the door behind her, leaving the younger woman alone in the kennel, staring down at the dead creature at her feet. She imagined what it must have been like moments later while it was still alive... fucking Ada. Mounting that beautiful and dignified woman like a bitch, burying his knot in her. Emptying his balls into her womb...

The image had burned itself into her mind. A woman and a dog...

The college girl doubled back through the parking garage. All she could think about was that lurid scene playing out in the kennel. It consumed every iota of space in her brain. She ruminated over and over again what it must have been like for Ada.

Just a few days ago, Claire couldn’t imagine she’d be fantasizing about fucking a dog. Now the rooms and corridors passed her by like a dream- she was still right there in the kennel all along, watching with morbid curiosity.

‘I can’t believe this.’ She thought to herself, bringing her hand up to her forehead. After everything she’d been through, the monsters she had slept with… even the monsters that nearly killed her in the process- her body still desperately ached for something new and exotic.

The young woman kept moving to put aside those thoughts. She had only a vague destination in mind- something to occupy her for the time being- the storeroom! Claire told herself that she needed to restock on supplies.

She entered the outside area from the B1F East Hallway, basking in the unusually warm night air. All manner of tools and equipment was lined up against the stone wall, while a bunch of garbage bags were piled up in the corner around the bend towards the manhole. It was an… unconventional path to the storeroom but in these circumstances, she couldn’t complain.

As Claire turned the corner, she heard the soft… pittering of feet. Dog’s feet. She melted at the mere sound. Her body was so hot already, desirous and needy.

Claire looked up at the gothic architecture of the precinct exterior. This small area was below a courtyard of some sort, the drop fenced off. She thought she saw the silhouette of another K9 hound in the moonlight. A smile crept at the corner of her lips. The girl could only wonder and imagine what it must have been like for Ada… until now, at least.

‘I shouldn’t.’ She said to herself… yet she just had to. She needed to know for herself. It was normal, wasn’t it? Ada did it. The women of S.T.A.R.S. did it.

The moment he sensed her presence, the beast barked and growled… and then dropped down from the area above, landing with remarkable agility and deftness. The fall was at least ten or twelve feet… and Claire mused that the only reason the black and brown beast before her was unharmed was thanks to those powerfully built muscles- enhanced by the virus.

Her mind went racing, recalling all those wonderful little quirks of biology that made her zombie lovers so fantastic… and now wondering how it might have worked on a dog. She already knew they could mate for half an hour or more even normally. The virus gave humans that kind of stamina and virility- not once did a zombie ever go soft on her… so what would it do to a dog? Her body screamed at her to find the answer. Her womanhood ached to know, wet and wanton.

The hound slowly approached her with his nose to the floor, yet with his eyes remained fixed on her. Dead eyes, with milky white pupils that betrayed the infection even if his body was relatively unmarred… Claire wondered how well he could even see her- or if he was driven instead by smell. If that was the case, she anxiously thought, her arousal must have been overwhelming and pungent… He must have intuitively sensed her desire. Better than any human could, this simple-minded beast understood. The thought made her even more excited.

Her spandex shorts couldn’t contain her desire- and so her thighs were moist ever since she first laid eyes on Ada in the kennel. Claire began to imagine how she was going to do this- theorizing as if she harmlessly had no intent to carry any of it out in reality...

That’s right, she thought, Ada was on her hands and knees. It was called doggy style for a reason. Claire started pushing her shorts and spandex down her thighs, as if her hands had a mind of their own. She was already so wet just thinking about the illicit thrill- this taboo…

She’d just dropped her shorts down to her feet when the dog started to pick up speed, dashing forward as if leap up and lunge for her throat! A moment of shock ran through her- in this most vulnerable of positions, she couldn’t really fight back. He jumped up and she brought her arms up in defense- fearing for an instant that he might really be attacking her!

He crashed into her and then kicked himself away, pushing Claire backwards. She stumbled over her own shorts and fell into the pile of garbage lining the wall. The girl pulled one leg out of her clothes and kicked her shorts off when it hung from the other foot.

Claire looked down between her legs at the dog growling and drooling. She saw just the faintest bit of red… a bright and powerful red, unmistakably phallic. Her heart raced at just the glimpse- the promise that she was about to find out what it was like for Ada. Electricity tickled at every nerve in her body, sending a shudder racing up her spine and goosebumps prickling her arms.

She looked at him with her eyes half-closed… and spread her legs, inviting the beast.

The monster pounced upon her, their bodies slipping between the plastic garbage bags until they settled into a bed of filth. He jabbed at her, that bright red member poking at her womanhood and her groin, seeking entry wherever he could. He missed again and again, so desperate to fuck her that he couldn’t take the time to angle himself properly. Claire furrowed her brow as she reached out, wrapping an arm around him… she wanted it too. Every missed thrust teased her, building their shared frustration.

She didn’t dare try to help him- he was thrusting so violently and wantonly that there was a good chance he would very well stuff her pussy with her own fingers if they got in the way. How long would it take? How long would he keep her waiting? ‘Please’ She begged to herself, ‘Give it to me.’

He let out a guttural howl. ‘I know you want it too…’ Claire thought.

And then, finally… it happened. Claire let out a deep and abiding moan of fulfillment as he drove himself all the way in- deep as deep could go. The instant his tip found just the slightest hint of purchase between her womanly folds, he plunged his whole cock in. She tightened her arm around his shoulder and hooked her ankles together, pulling their bodies closer together.

She wasn’t going to let him out- she wasn’t going to risk him pulling out so violently that he left her entirely. Once he was in her, Claire made sure he couldn’t slip out again. Now firmly secured to the object of his satisfaction, the dog pumped his cock in a frenzy, jabbing at her deepest core with that thick mace of a member. She moaned again, so loud that it could be heard from the northeast plaza above. Heedless of the shame or the danger in announcing herself like this, Claire clutched hard at the animal violating her.

‘Yes!’ She thought, ‘That’s it.’ The knot! She could feel it building up, growing in girth and weight and hardness. The gradual pressure it put on her inner walls was sublime- she tightened on it of her own accord, her pussy squeezing and soaking that bulb of hard flesh. “Fuck me.” She cried aloud, thoughts becoming speech as reason gave way to desire, “Ooh.”

They were stuck now, she felt with satisfaction. The girl relaxed her legs, untangling her boots from the ankle lock she made. He growled and she moaned, his whole body urging him on. His body was so hot, the blood and adrenaline pumping through his powerful muscles made beads of sweat form between his fur and her skin wherever they touched.

It surpassed every expectation and fantasy she could come up with on her own. Perhaps it was the taboo of it all, being taken like a bitch. Mounted and fucked like an animal too. He was driven by simpleminded bestial desire, compelled to satiate his most basic instincts. Claire was a woman- a strong woman she liked to think… now reduced to taking a dog’s cock in a pile of garbage, moaning for him to fuck her.

As if he understood. She started to cum, wrapping both her arms around his body and pulling him in close. Claire mashed her face forward, her nose resting upon his shoulder and her lips against his chest. She could smell blood and sweat and sex and taste his fur. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she screamed, letting it all out. Her voice was muffled and she thought nothing of the unpleasant scratchiness of a dog’s mangy fur all over her tongue.

Her pussy was tightening and relaxing in waves, a rhythmic beat to the tune of her orgasm. He started to cum as well, long singular spurts of cum pouring out into her womb- each jet lasting seconds.

She couldn’t possibly feel him any closer, yet still she clutched harder at him, embracing him tightly in every way a woman could. She started to cum again, mere moments after her first climax had ended. Their cum started climbing up his shaft and down her ass- until it dripped from his balls and wiped off her bare skin and onto the cheap plastic bags that made up their ‘bed.’

Her body was wracked with a third orgasm, leaving the woman a gibbering and shuddering mess of pure gratification and fulfillment. The beast merely continued pounding away, that hard knot inside her knocking around back and forth inside her spasming pussy… flooding a growing torrent of dog cum within her.

It had become so casual and matter of fact for Ada. In contrast, Claire had been obsessing over this moment ever since the possibility had even occurred to her. It wasn’t just the physical sensation but the… sheer savagery of it, the debaucherous hedonism. Leon could walk in on her right now, at this moment, and she wouldn’t be able to stop herself.

It was alright… everything was alright. Claire wasn’t alone in her perversions. Only moments ago, she thought, Ada was right there with her, fucking her own dog in that kennel… Ada and the women of S.T.A.R.S. too. Maybe there were others like her, others she didn’t even know about.

As Claire lay there clutching at the monster fucking her, orgasming unrelentingly over and over again, she thought of only how… right it felt. She regained her wits just long enough to pull her face away from the pillow of fur and look up into the night sky. She could feel another climax approaching, just moments away… in those precious few seconds she had left, Claire had a curious thought.

A few hours ago, her biggest fear was being eaten alive. Then she thought she’d be smothered under a pile of bodies. After that, it was the gruesome thought of having her guts mixed up by that giant. Now… for the first time since she got to this forsaken city, she started to wonder what she’d do after all of this was over.

If she survived… could she ever go back to normal?

Did she need this?

All of those thoughts and doubts washed away as she once again started to spasm uncontrollably on that dog’s hot coursing cock, leaving her trembling and cumming. She never wanted it to end. She never wanted to think again...


End file.
